


Phantom Unleashed

by Andie_ZIR



Series: Love Comes From Everywhere [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: I own nothing, aside from Evelyn and Spencer. Don’t like DannyxOC, don’t read. Simple as that. Flames will be used to make a fire for Danny and Evelyn to sit at later on.I also do not own any music in this story. The titles are based off of the album Unleashed by Skillet. They reflect the song I was listening to on repeat while writing the chapter. They may not fit, but I thought it’d be a fun little thing to add.And thanks to my Beta Readers-Queen of Trash (Discord)/christine.kim.524 (Fanfiction)ChetariSin (Discord)/unknownwolf1996 (Fanfiction)And finally, thanks to christine.kim.524 for helping with ideas for this story. She’s basically co-writing in a way, which is great because without her, this probably wouldn’t be written at all!Any authors notes after this should not be as long as this. Have fun reading!





	1. Feel Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, aside from Evelyn and Spencer. Don’t like DannyxOC, don’t read. Simple as that. Flames will be used to make a fire for Danny and Evelyn to sit at later on.
> 
> I also do not own any music in this story. The titles are based off of the album Unleashed by Skillet. They reflect the song I was listening to on repeat while writing the chapter. They may not fit, but I thought it’d be a fun little thing to add.
> 
> And thanks to my Beta Readers-  
> Queen of Trash (Discord)/christine.kim.524 (Fanfiction)  
> ChetariSin (Discord)/unknownwolf1996 (Fanfiction)
> 
> And finally, thanks to christine.kim.524 for helping with ideas for this story. She’s basically co-writing in a way, which is great because without her, this probably wouldn’t be written at all!
> 
> Any authors notes after this should not be as long as this. Have fun reading!

A figurative target was on his back as he ran, the brown haired man weaving in between buildings. “Lyn!” He called out. “They’re after us!” His red eyes were filled with fear, a bleeding cut under his left eye.

 

“How come you didn’t tell me they had bounty hunters here!?” ‘Lyn’ replied, hiding in a building.   
  
“And how come  _ you  _ didn’t tell  _ me  _ where exactly we were jumping to before we jumped!?” The male shouted back.

 

“Spence, you  _ know  _ I can’t see past my portals, that’s  _ your  _ job!” The woman, who looked to be his twin, said as a ripping sound was heard. She made a motion, as if grabbing a zipper, and pulled down- opening a bright blue portal.

 

Behind them was a blue and black haired man with tanned skin. He had dark blue eyes, had a black tattoo over his right eye that looked like sideways waves, and he wore strong looking armor- black, white, and green. He had a white spear that was glowing blue at the tip.

 

“Come back here, criminals! You need to be tried for trespassing in our dimension!” The man screeched, thrusting his spear forward in an attempt to close the portal on them.

 

“Sorry, Vikki,” Spence exclaimed with a grin. “We’ve got places to be!” Focusing, he caught the spear and sent a rush of electricity through it, his red eyes tinting yellow.

 

Lyn stepped into the portal, looking towards her brother. “Spencer, come on! We don’t have much time left before it closes!”

 

“Coming!” Spencer replied. Lyn jumped through, as if walking down a hallway, and Spencer followed.

 

Right as it closed, however…

 

“Ack!” Spencer coughed. The tip of the spear could be seen through his chest.

 

His twin turned around, a look of sheer horror on her face. The hunter had shoved his spear through at the last moment, catching her brother. “Evelyn! Keep going!” He called out. “Don’t look back, I’ll be fine, I’ll join you soon!”

 

They both knew he wouldn’t.

 

Executing his final wishes, Evelyn kept going and didn’t stop until she was out of what she called the Limbo Portal.

 

She was in a new place.

 

Without her brother.

 

\---

 

He was twenty-four now.   
  
It had been four years since Tucker had gone off to MIT. It had been five years since Sam left for Vermont Law School- the only reason he knew that was because Tucker had told him.

 

It had been even longer since he and Sam talked. The last time either had said something to other, they had been fighting.

 

The fight had been a big one, the end of their relationship. Danny had gone off to fight a strong ghost, and he didn’t bring Sam or Tucker with him as back-up. He had won the fight, but he was seriously injured afterwards. Once he was healed enough, he and Sam had argued.

 

They had been seventeen when it happened.

 

_ “Danny, you can’t keep doing this to yourself! That ghost nearly  _ killed  _ you!” Sam had exclaimed, her eyes narrowed at her boyfriend. “One of these days you’re going to get yourself killed!” _

 

_ “Sam, it’s my  _ responsibility _ ,” Danny had told her, folding his arms across his chest. “It’s  _ my  _ fault that all the ghosts are coming to Amity Park, I need to protect everyone. And if that means getting hurt, or even risking death, then I’ll take that chance.” _

 

_ Sam groaned in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. “Danny you’re so stubborn, sometimes I just can’t take it!” She exclaimed. “You need to think about yourself, not just the town and the people in it!” _

 

_ Sam started giving him the cold shoulder after that. The trio knew he wouldn’t be stopping any time soon. _

 

A year later, they had all graduated- Danny just  _ barely  _ having passed- and his two childhood friends left for college. He knew that college and his ghost hunting “hobby” wouldn’t mix, so he started working part-time jobs. He didn’t usually hold one for long, though, because the ghosts just kept showing up.

 

Being single for at least three years now, he had no one to tend to his injuries. Danny was always getting injured from ghost fights. It wasn’t too bad but Team Phantom was officially broken up. He still talked to Tucker sometimes, but the man had school and a job at a tech firm to deal with.

 

Danny sighed, pushing open a door and walking into the small coffee shop he always went to before work. The sign read  **Hank’s Cafe** . 

 

It was a quaint place, with a few tables scattered around the room. At the far back was the counter, and the menu. There were restrooms that way, and behind the counter was a door to the staff room and supply room.

 

He had a part-time job at a hardware supply store, though he was probably going to lose that job the way things were going. Just yesterday, Skulker had come out to try and claim his pelt, and then the Box Ghost showed up and he had to chase him around Amity for at least two hours. When he got back to work, his boss gave him a look and just shook his head.

 

That would be his third job in two months.

 

_ I should probably just do ghost hunting full time, _ he thought.  _ It’s not like the ghosts care what I’m doing.  _ He chuckled dryly at that.

 

After placing his order- a flat white with vanilla, he went to go sit down at a window seat.

 

That was when  _ she _ walked in.

 

_ She  _ was a slightly tanned woman with stunning, blood red eyes and dark brown hair. She wore a uniform that every other worker in the shop wore, her name tag saying “Evelyn G.” She had a good sized bust and was about five foot five inches. She smiled at Danny and waved before going behind the counter.

 

_ She’s… Wow, _ he thought, before shaking his head.  _ I can’t let anyone get too close, though. It’s for their safety. _

 

While he was stuck in his thoughts, he failed to notice the same woman walk over to him with his cup of coffee. “Here’s your coffee, sir,” the woman said with an accent that said she wasn’t from the area.   
  
“Thanks,” Danny said absentmindedly, taking a sip from his warm drink. His ghost sense went off a few seconds later and he sighed. Looks like he wouldn’t be finishing his coffee today after all.

 

He’d probably be late to work, too. Again.

 

Today just wasn’t his day.

 

\---

 

It was night time now. 

 

She had lost her brother five years ago, to the day.

 

It was cloudy out, and the full moon could barely be seen from behind it’s blanket of clouds. Evelyn Rowan Geller sat on her bed in her apartment in Elmerton- a suburb of Minneapolis. She wore a long night gown and had her hair tied back. She had music flowing through the small room. It was towards the end of the song and she was humming along to the tune.

 

The woman heard a crash outside her apartment and looked out the window to see a young man, around her age, with white hair and glowing green eyes. He wore a black and white HAZMAT suit with a racing D on it.

 

Danny Phantom.

 

Eyes wide, she pulled on a coat, yelling at Alexa to pause her music, and ran out of her apartment. She raced down the stairs and to the alley where he landed.

 

He was seriously injured. She only saw a flash of a green cape before she was totally alone with the ghost hero.   
  
“Well, this can’t be much harder than what Spence and I used to do… Right?” The twenty-year-old woman said to herself, picking him up. She thought he was going to be heavy, but he actually wasn’t very heavy at all.

 

The young man mumbled something, but he was incoherent. The amount of ectoplasm he had lost  _ couldn’t  _ be healthy, but he was hanging onto his ghost form well enough.

 

“Just keep holding onto it, we’re almost there,” she said as she brought him into her apartment and put him on the bed in her room. Better to give him the private room- let him keep thinking she didn’t know his secret.

 

Evelyn Geller wasn’t a normal human, not by anyone’s standards. Aside from vibrating at a slightly different frequency compared to the people of this dimension, she had her own powers. One of her powers was called Psychometry. That meant she was able to discern the history of a person or object, so long as she had been in close proximity to them. So yes, she did know the secret of Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom.

 

She wouldn’t tell anyone. She’d leave it up to him to tell her.

 

Today was the first day she got to actually get close to him, and when her powers reacted- as they always did- she got the shock of her life to learn  _ he  _ was the town hero.

 

She also displayed powers stronger than Psychometry such as Dimension Hopping. That was how she lost her brother.

 

Shaking her head, she grabbed her large first aid kit, looking at an already healing gash on his arm, and a particularly bad burn on his leg.

 

She muttered something inaudible, putting latex gloves on. She rubbed antibacterial ointment around his gash before quickly stitching it up. Then she put burn cream on the burn and wrapped both injuries up. He looked to still be out of it, so she left out some Advil and wrote him a note.   
  
“ _ Phantom, _

 

_ You crashed down near my apartment and you were pretty badly hurt. I treated what I could see, but I left the first aid kit in the bathroom in case there’s anything else you need to take care of.  _

 

_ Does Advil work on ghosts? Nevermind, just take as much as you need. You heal pretty fast, but be careful not to aggravate any injuries, and make sure you take care of them until you’re fully healed.  _

 

_ You can always come back here if you need first aid and you’re in the area. I’m first aid certified, so it’s no problem for me. Hospitals probably don’t take ghosts, anyways. _

 

_ Anyways, I’ll probably be in the other room, working on an article for the local newspaper. _

 

_ Thanks for all the good you do, _

 

_ Evelyn R. Geller _ ”

  
She left the note there with a soft smile and walked out of the room. She had an article to work on.   
  
_ I hope you’re still in the Limbo instead of dead, Spencer… Be safe, brother. _


	2. Back From the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! You can PM me for definitions of the words used in this chapter, but otherwise, just know they’re slurs. Most of them, anyways.
> 
> Beta Readers:  
> Queen of Trash (Discord)/christine.kim.524 (Fanfiction)  
> ChetariSin (Discord)/unknownwolf1996 (Fanfiction)
> 
> And thanks again, a whole bunch this time, to Queen of Trash! She’s been helping me a lot when I’ve been questioning what should be happening next. She gives me great ideas and she deserves an honorary second mention.

A frustrated grunt woke Danny up at two in the morning. Then there was a loud crash as glass shattered.

 

“I command you to halt and let me kill you already, unobia!” A female voice shrieked.

 

“... What did you just call me?” Evelyn replied, getting out of the remains of her dining room table.

 

Danny’s eyes widened. But what was he supposed to do? These were just two women fighting. But he was a hero… “Hey, you two, break it up-”

 

“Stay out of this!” Evelyn snapped, just as her attacker said, “Stay out of this, hikrdoon!”

 

“Your mother was a  _ disgrace _ to our people. She was half Teug, now you’re half human!” The white haired, red eyed woman hissed.

 

“What the  _ hell  _ are you talking about, lady? My mother  _ died  _ giving birth to me!” The brunette shot back, eyes narrowed.

 

“My name is Princess Agniya, of the Ikkats, from a planet far away from here. Your mother, the dhaqala Arura, was the daughter of one of the nobel councilwoman from our planet and a Teug, a disgusting race of interdimensional portal openers,” she explained, eyes narrowed. “Then Arura found a mate on  _ this  _ wretched planet and you were born. Luckily, your brother is already dead so that’s one less reinyo to deal with.”

 

“Okay, what mental asylum did you crawl out of?” Evelyn asked. “So I know where to send you.”

 

Danny chuckled slightly. The girl had wit, that was for sure. Wait. He needed to stop them. “You both are going to hurt yourselves-”

 

“I can defend myself just fine, Phantom,” Evelyn said with a smile, kicking Agniya’s stomach so the young alien would let go. Then, she headbutted her into a wall.

 

It didn’t stay that way for long, as Agniya pulled them both onto the rug and they started rolling on the ground, trying to tear out each other’s hair. That was when Evelyn  _ bit  _ the other woman on the arm.

 

That was when the white-haired woman snapped and drew out long talons from her nails. “I will sever your head from your shoulders,” she said lowly.

 

“Not before I burn your skin to a  _ crisp _ !” Evelyn shot back, eyes narrowed.

 

Next thing everyone knew, Evelyn’s apartment was on fire. Just a tiny bit.

 

“Great job,” Agniya sneered at the brunette, Danny trying to put the fire out with his ice.

 

With a growl, Evelyn blasted Agniya in the face with her fire. “Fuck you, bitch,” she snapped before making the fire return to her hands, the only sign it was ever there being the scorch marks on the wood.

 

This rekindled the cat fight they had gotten into until Danny forcefully pulled Agniya away from Evelyn. “Listen, miss, you’ve gotta go,” he said, forcing her out of the apartment.   
  
“... Looks like I’ve got a crazy stalker,” Evelyn sighed, starting to clean up. She wasn’t going to go back to sleep, not at this point.

 

\--

 

It was another two days before Evelyn saw Danny  _ Fenton  _ again. They were back at the Cafe and Evelyn was cleaning the tables.

 

“So, uh… Hi, Mr. Fenton. I- I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Evelyn, I usually work behind the counter o- or delivering the orders...” Evelyn said meekly as she got close to his table.

 

“It’s just Danny,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Mr. Fenton is my dad.”

 

“R- Right,” Evelyn stuttered. “I… I was wondering if you wanted to, I don’t know…”

 

“... Yes?” Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Evelyn was red in the face as she looked down at her feet. “Go to the movies? With me?” She asked. “I was going to go to see a movie on Wednesday with a friend but he had to go do some stuff and told me to bring someone else…” She explained. “So I’ve got an extra ticket and, well…”

 

Danny shrugged. “Sure,” he said. “What time?”

 

The brunette looked absolutely shocked. He actually said  _ yes _ . “We can meet up at noon,” she forced out. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay,” she added.

 

“See you then, Evelyn,” he said with a small smile.

 

\--

 

Evelyn parked her car in the movie theater parking lot. She was wearing a light tan sweater with an owl on it and brown skinny jeans. She had a brown purse with heels, sunglasses on her head, and a golden bracelet around her wrist. She was ready for this.

 

It wasn’t a date.

 

She had to convince herself of that.

 

She saw Danny at the entrance, wearing a red hoodie and jeans, and she smiled. He looked so  _ cute _ .

 

“H- Hey Danny!” She called out nervously. She was a nervous wreck and trying not to show it.

 

“Hey, Evelyn,” he said, seemingly calm. “So, what movie are we watching?”

 

“Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom,” Evelyn replied with a smile.

 

Danny nodded at that, smiling slightly.

 

Butterflies flitted throughout Evelyn’s stomach. Not even the attack in her apartment this morning could ruin her day today. She just had to hope that the crazy lady would stay away for a while longer.

 

\--

 

The movie went off without a hitch. They both had sodas and popcorn, the movie was over in two hours.

 

“So, uh… Do you need a ride home, or do you have a car?” She asked as they stood behind the doors to the movie theater.

 

“I can wa-” Thunder clapped as lightning struck the road. “-lk.” Rain pelted the ground.

 

“Yeah, I’m not letting you walk home in this, Danny,” Evelyn said, lightly taking his hand. Both of them blushed but neither realized it. “Lets go, my car isn’t too far from here.”

 

Once they made it to her car, they were  _ soaked _ . Evelyn chuckled. “Well, that was something,” she said as both buckled up. Turning the ignition, the radio came to life.

 

_ “-esidents are to stay in their homes. This is a very severe storm that isn’t expected to let up until tomorrow _ ,” the weatherman said.

 

Danny frowned and Evelyn sighed. “My place is about two minutes from here. You?”

 

“Ten.”

 

“Yeah, you’re staying at my place. No use in stalling in the middle of the road,” she said.

 

“Really, Evelyn, it’s fine, I can walk,” Danny pressed.

 

“Danny, I know you can walk. I’d just feel better if you stayed at my place until it calms down  _ at least _ ,” she shot back, already starting towards her place.

 

“... Alright,” he sighed.

 

Evelyn plugged her phone into the car’s aux jack and put on some of her own music. That was when Florence & The Machine came on.

 

“ _ How deeply are you sleeping _ _   
_ _ Or are you still awake? _ _   
_ _ A good friend told me _ _   
_ _ You've been staying out so late _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Be careful my darling _ _   
_ _ Be careful of what it takes _ _   
_ _ What I've seen so far _ _   
_ __ The good ones always seems to break, ”

 

“Is that Florence-”

 

“And The Machine? Yeah. Sky Full of Song,” Evelyn finished as she slowly drove to her place. No need to make Danny transform by putting both of them in a car accident.

 

“Have you heard Ship to Wreck?”

 

“Oh yeah, I love that one!”

 

And that was how they bonded over music.

 

\--

 

They finally made it to Evelyn’s apartment and the young woman showed him in. “Welcome to Casa de Geller,” the woman joked. “Make yourself at home. There’s pizza in the fridge and I can make a mean pasta,” she laughed.

 

“Thanks for this, Evelyn,” Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let me just let my parents know where I am.”

 

Evelyn waved her hand. “No problem. I just need to finish up this story for the paper, I’ll be in the other room.” With that she left.

 

When he came back ten minutes later, he saw Evelyn asleep on the couch. She was shivering slightly- probably from being drenched from the rain- and he put a blanket over her before sitting in the kitchen, grabbing himself some pizza.


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3! Let's give a big round of applause for Queen of Trash and ChetariSin! Y'all get a treat now, after all those short scenes, you get what they’ve been building up to! Enjoy~

A few days later, Evelyn had invited Danny on a hike just outside Amity. She was  _ hoping  _ to ask him out to dinner at the cliffside. Kids called it Make-out Cliff.

 

As they made their way to the cliff, Evelyn’s mind was racing with ‘what-ifs.’ What if he didn’t like her, what if he said no because he wanted to protect her, what if that alien was right.

 

Speaking of the alien, she hadn’t shown up ever since that morning. Hopefully she had gotten the message and left.

 

Reaching a clearing, they got to the cliff. It was beautiful, overlooking a sea of evergreens below them. Birds flew through the air.

 

Evelyn faced Danny. Taking a deep breath, she started. “Danny. We’ve had a good few days together. We’ve known each other in passing for a while now. I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe-”

 

“DIE REINYO!” A female voice screeched as the alien jumped in between them.

 

“You, again!?” Evelyn hissed, flames igniting in her hands. She lunged, trying to pin Agniya to the ground.

 

The white-haired alien woman dodged, bringing out a staff with a red gem on the top. Danny froze up. “This is the Perchim fan Balasus,” she said with a smirk. “Made for royalty like me, to amplify powers. Now then, die!” She aimed the staff at Evelyn.

 

Danny’s hands glowed green and he blasted at Evelyn.

 

“Oh shit. It’s controlling him,” she muttered, just as Agniya realized that as well.

 

“Well, this will be even better than me killing you. Your lover killing you would be  _ so  _ much better,” she smirked even more. “Show me your full power.”

 

A flash of white and Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. 

 

“At least now he won’t have to worry about his secret around me,” she whispered. “Danny, I’m not going to hurt you, no matter what she makes you do! Fight it, that stick doesn’t control you,  _ you control you _ !”

 

“Attack her!”

 

Green energy charged in Danny’s hands, turning to yellow, then to blue. His eyes glowed an eerie red that unnerved Evelyn.

 

That was when Evelyn remembered something she had seen in his history. The black haired teen falling off the train. The same staff being held by the white skinned man in a trenchcoat.

 

She shook her head. That wouldn’t work, he knew the teen way longer than he had known Evelyn. She didn’t even know if he liked her back. She’d have to get the staff out of Agniya’s grasp.

 

Ducking down, she rolled away from his oncoming blast. “Danny,  _ stop _ ! I don’t  _ want _ to hurt you and you don’t want to hurt me!” Another blast hit her in the side, sending her to the edge of the cliff, where Agniya was waiting.

 

“He won’t listen to you,” with a small shove, Agniya pushed her off the cliff. Evelyn was holding on with her hands, but not for long. Cracking sounds were heard as the white haired woman stepped on the brunettes hands. She was forced to let go and fell.

 

Closing her eyes, Evelyn took a deep breath. She didn’t trust her fire powers to keep her in the air long enough, but she could still do this…

 

A ripping sound was heard as Evelyn quickly opened an interdimensional portal between worlds. Closing it behind her, she stopped to catch her breath.

 

The blue around her was haunting. She needed to get out of here. Opening a portal back to the fight, she fell out of the sky and onto Agniya, pulling at her hair. “You bitch!”

 

Both of them fell to the ground, rolling once more. “You keep ruining my life! I’ve done nothing to you!” They were getting close to the cliff’s edge. Neither of them paid any attention to Danny. It only took a second for the rocks to crumble under them. Both let go and started falling, Agniya’s grip on the staff loosening.

 

Evelyn took her chance and ripped it from the alien before chucking it at the cliff wall. “Danny, fight it!” She yelled at the top of her lungs as she tried to get her powers to work. Her red eyes shut tight. The ground was coming closer and closer until-

 

Strong arms caught her before she fell. Opening her eyes, she looked into her savior’s glowing green ones. She sighed in relief. “I’ll explain everything, really soon. Just bring me to her, I need to see if what she’s saying has any truth to it,” she told Danny.

 

He frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Danny asked, looking at her warily.

 

“I’m fine, and I  _ promise  _ you I’ll explain everything,” she said as he put her down on the ground.

 

Evelyn took a deep breath. Agniya couldn’t fight it now. She had somehow been aware of her Psychometry, she needed to know  _ how _ .

 

Grabbing Agniya’s non-injured hand, Evelyn took a deep breath. She tensed as visions entered her mind.

 

_ The stars were everywhere. She wasn’t anywhere on Earth. Other pale skinned beings with varying colors of hair and piercing red eyes were everywhere. _

 

_ “Princess Agniya, you are to hunt down the reinyo known as Arura Eving. She has travelled to the planet Earth and made her home there with a  _ human _ ,” a booming female voice said. _

 

_ “Yes mother,” Agniya said. _

 

_ There was a ship, going to Earth. Finding Richard Geller, but not Evelyn and Spencer. They had left a month earlier, he told her. _

 

_ Using a Teug slave, she followed them. She saw Spencer’s death. She met the force that downed Phantom that first night. _

 

_ The force told her of Evelyn’s powers. The force told her to bring the staff to her next fight, but never told her why. _

 

Evelyn let go. She kept her eyes closed, opening up a portal to an unknown dimension and throwing Agniya in. She wouldn't be causing them any more trouble for a long while, at least.

 

“... That’s how,” she mumbled. “Alright, I’ll explain. Let’s just… I’d like to go to a place where no one can hear us,” she said. She opened another portal with ease. “This is about as private as we can get. I call it the Limbo. The space between worlds,” she stepped in, reaching out her hand for Danny to grab. “I’ve used it before, it’s safe. I can bring us back out.”

 

Danny frowned, taking her hand. Once he stepped in, the portal closed.

 

“Alright. You know a bit of my story already. My name is Evelyn Rowan Geller. I wasn’t born in your dimension, but I’ve made this dimension my permanent home.

 

_ “I was born in a different dimension. I had a twin brother, Spencer Birch Geller. My dad had a thing with trees. My dad was Richard Geller, a very famous psychic from our dimension. And, as I’ve just learned, my mother was basically a biracial alien. That’s about as good as I can explain it. _

 

_ “From my dad, I gained Psychometry- the innate ability to discern the history of a person or object. I have to be in contact with them, and sometimes I don’t get everything, only the bits I need. I also gained the ability to connect with computers on a psychic level and hack, which is how I set up my life in other dimensions. From my mom, I gained the ability to open portals to other dimensions and the ability to control fire. _

 

_ “Spencer… He got Telepathy. Just with me, but he could do it across dimensions. He could also connect with technology on a psychic level, but he never really hacked. Then he got the ability to see into other dimensions- he called it his Dimensional Scream. He also had the ability to control electricity. _

 

_ “For a while, we were jumping from place to place, trying to save people. It was the right thing to do. But then… Right before we got here, Spencer was… He got trapped in the Limbo. I don’t know if he’s alive or not, but he was stabbed entering the portal. _

 

“I’ve been here for a few years now. I vowed not to enter another dimension again, because that’s what got Spencer stuck in the first place. I learned about your identity a few days ago. I haven’t told anyone- I have no friends aside from you in this dimension. The only one I would’ve told is Spencer and he’s not here at the moment. I was waiting for you to tell me, but I guess fate didn’t want it that way,” she chuckled dryly, tears in her eyes. It was clear the story was hard for her to tell.

 

“... So you’ve known since the first time we talked at the coffee shop?” He asked.

 

She nodded. “Yeah. Like I said, I haven’t told anyone. It’s your story, only you can really tell it,” she said. “Just like I can’t tell Spencer’s full story and he can’t tell mine,” she paused. “If you don’t like it, I can go to another dimension. It’s not a huge deal-”

 

“Stop,” he said. “I… My sister’s been telling me to let more people in. Not tell them my secret, but just have more friends, you know?” He admitted. “And, well, there’s not much that’s a secret between us anymore, is there?”

 

Evelyn wiped at her eyes. “You’re right,” she said with a small chuckle. “So… You don’t want me to leave?”

 

“We’ll see,” he said, then paused. “You were about to tell me something before she interrupted?”

 

“Oh yeah, well… I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go to… Dinner? With me?” She blushed. “The only secret left is that I have a crush on you, and if you don’t feel the same way that’s fine, I’m fine with being just friends…” She looked at him in the eyes. She was looking at the human blue, not his ghostly green. When had he changed back?

 

“Sure,” he said. “I mean, it’s worth a shot, right? There’s nothing holding us back now, except for the ghosts but I can handle that.”

 

Evelyn smiled, opening the portal. “Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in,” she said, leading him out.

 

Soon, they had exchanged numbers, and Danny took Evelyn back to her apartment. Soon after, he left and the woman was as red as a tomato and looking for something perfect to wear. Her phone buzzed and a time, date, and place were set up.


	4. I Want to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my co-author, christine.kim.524, for helping with a lot of this! She’s the one who came up with Evelyn’s outfit for the date!

When Evelyn met Danny at the restaurant, she was dressed beautifully. She was wearing a light teal dress with a colorful marble design on the hem and the sleeves. It was held on by straps but exposed her shoulders before starting the sleeves. It reached her knees, and on her feet were black sandal-like heels.

 

From her ears hung very pretty dangling gold and silver earrings. She had a layered necklace around her neck, and she held onto a black leather purse with a gold chain. Her brown hair was down for once, and she had a light teal flower clip in her hair to keep it out of her face. Her make-up was lightly done, nothing too over the top.

 

Danny was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes. His hair, as always, was still a mess, but it made him look better in Evelyn’s eyes. When he saw Evelyn, he looked a bit taken aback. This was the same girl who worked at a coffee shop and apparently could open portals to other dimensions?

 

“H- Hey, Danny,” Evelyn said softly. Her face was flushed red. She was nervous once more. “You ready?” She asked.

 

Danny nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly just yet. He had a little dusting of red on his face as well from his blushing.

 

Both young adults went in, getting their table. Dinner went off without a hitch until…

 

“BEWARE, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!”

 

“... Go get ‘em,” Evelyn whispered to him with a smile. Danny nodded, going off to the bathroom to change. The Box Ghost wasn’t a huge deal anymore, but he was still  _ annoying _ .

 

The waiter came over while Danny was gone, asking if they were ready for dessert. Evelyn shook her head, saying they needed more time.

 

When Danny came back a few minutes later, he looked ready to apologize for having to leave. “Danny, do you really think I would've asked you out if I had a problem with it?” She asked. “You do what you need to do. I'll support you as best I can.”

 

“... Thanks, Evelyn,” he said as he sat back down in his seat.

 

“Danny, there’s no need to thank me. Just promise me you would do the same for me,” she said.

 

“I promise,” he said.

 

\--

 

They had been going steady for two months now.

 

Evelyn sighed as they brought the rest of Danny’s things into her apartment. While she was getting money from the coffee shop and the newspaper, Danny was getting a monthly allowance from his parents, since he couldn’t exactly hold down a job. They just thought he was trying to find what was right for him.

 

“Well, I think that’s it,” she said with a smile. “I can put these in the other closet if you want,” she offered.

 

“Sure,” he replied with a small smile, giving her a light peck on the cheek.

 

Evelyn chuckled slightly. “Alright. I’ll be out in a bit to make lunch,” she said. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

 

“I won’t. Eve,” he promised as Evelyn ducked into their, now shared, bedroom with his clothes.

 

It took about a half hour for her to finish, but she did eventually. Coming out, she smiled as she saw Danny watching the news.

 

“Anything interesting going on?” She asked, leaning over the couch so she could see the television better.

 

“Nah, just waiting for you,” he replied. “So, what’s for lunch?”

 

“Well, let’s see...  I  _ did  _ make a pizza last night…” She trailed off. “Pepperoni, I think it was.” She smiled at him warmly.

 

Before Danny could answer, his ghost sense went off. “Lunch will have to wait,” he said seriously, transforming.

 

“Do what you need to, I’ll get it heated up,” Evelyn replied, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

 

Danny left and Evelyn popped the pizza in the oven before going to the bedroom and locking the door.

 

“Last time I was there… I felt it. He was there,” she said, trying to focus on the feeling of her brother. It was faint. Why was it faint?

 

She shook her head, slowly opening the portal where she felt her brother. From the portal fell a fourteen-year-old boy with silver hair, pink eyes, and pale skin. What he was wearing, though…

 

“... Sp- Spencer?” Evelyn asked softly.

 

“Evelyn!” The teen exclaimed, hugging the young woman. “I knew you’d figure out how to get me eventually.”

 

“Spencer, what happened to you?” She breathed.

 

Spencer cocked his head. It seemed he didn’t know what had happened. “What do you mean, Lyn? I’m the same Spence you’ve always known.”

 

“Spencer, you’re  _ fourteen _ .”

 

“I… What?”

 

“You’ve been stuck in the Limbo for five years and it… It changed you. We were nineteen when you got stuck. I’m twenty-four… You’re fourteen.”

 

“Eve, I’m back! It was just some ectopusses!” Danny called out. “Eve, where are you?”

 

“... We’ll figure out what happened later, Spence. You need to meet Danny,” Evelyn said, unlocking the bedroom door and pulling Spencer out. “Danny, I have someone you need to meet.”

 

“Yeah, Eve?” He asked, looking at the fourteen-year-old next to her. “... I’m guessing this is that person?”

 

Evelyn nodded, smiling. “Danny, meet Spencer Birch Geller,” she said. “I just dragged him out of the Limbo.”

 

“... Wasn’t he your twin?”

 

“The Limbo is outside of time and space, he’s been stuck there for five years our time. It’s a miracle he’s still  _ alive _ ,” she pointed out. “Spence, meet my boyfriend, Danny Fenton.”

 

“A boyfriend, eh?” Spencer asked, his pink eyes getting a spark to them. “Do I need to-”

 

“Nope! Nope nope nope. No threatening, Spencer.”

 

The rest of the day, they sat around, eating pizza, laughing at stories… It was a great time.

 

\--

 

The next day, Evelyn was running late for work because she had a deadline with the paper. Danny was sitting at his usual spot, sipping from his coffee when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he saw someone he didn’t think he’d ever see again.

 

“... Sam…” He mumbled.

 

Sam was taller than Evelyn- though that was probably because of her heeled boots. She wore white, tear-drop shaped earrings and a moon necklace. Her hair went past her butt and she wore darker lipstick than she used to. Her shirt was a striped one, with black and dark purple stripes. She also wore a black pencil skirt.

 

“Hey, Danny. This seat taken?” She asked.

 

“No,” he said, shaking his head.

 

“You look good,” she said, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a black polo with jeans and black sneakers.

 

Danny shrugged, just as the bell on the door jingled. Evelyn walked in and smiled, walking towards the two. “Hey, Danny, who’s this?” She asked, giving him a small kiss. Behind her was Spencer, dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, brown dress shoes, and a green sweater vest.

 

Sam frowned, noticing how close they were. “Eve, this is Sam,” Danny said. “Sam, this is my girlfriend, Evelyn.”

 

“Evelyn Geller, nice to meet you,” she said with a smile. “And this is my… Little brother… Spencer.”

 

“... Sup,” Spencer said, looking bored. He was really taking being a teen again in stride, if how he was acting was any indication.

 

“Sam Manson,” Sam said. “So, how long have you two been…?”

 

“Going out? Two months,” Evelyn said. “I’ve gotta get to work, and get Spence set up. I’ll meet you for lunch, though,” she told Danny with a smile before dragging Spencer off to get him set up in the back, stacking items.

 

“She’s nice,” Sam commented.

 

“Yeah. She knows, too,” Danny said.

 

“Wait, what, how does she-”

 

“It’s a long story, and not mine to tell, Sam,” Danny replied pointedly.

 

“Alright, alright. Does she make you happy, Danny?”

 

“Yeah, I mean… She’s fun, she understands that there are things I just have to do,” he said. “We kind of balance each other out.”

 

For another hour, Danny and Sam talked about random things, until she had to leave, claiming her parents needed her back home.

 

This was going to be very awkward.


	5. Undefeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all have enough fluff last chapter? Yeah? Good.

A week after meeting Sam, Evelyn was in the apartment, alone. The temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees and the half-alien tensed. “Danny?” She asked.

 

“Who?” A chilling voice replied. Whirling around with a kitchen knife, Evelyn saw a different ghost in her apartment. It’s skin was a light blue/gray and it’s left eye was stitched shut, scars covering it. It’s right eye was black and red. It wore blue clothes and had black hair with red markings on its face.

 

“My name is  _ Memoro _ . But you won’t remember that once I’m done with you,” it said, grabbing onto Evelyn. Both started glowing green, and Memoro smirked. This went on for a few moments before a door slammed open.

 

“Let my sister  _ go _ !” Spencer called out. He tried to shock just the ghost, but ended up shocking both the ghost and Evelyn. The ghost let go, which was a plus.

 

Evelyn stumbled into the kitchen counter, passing out, while Spencer grabbed his phone, texting Danny.

 

“ _ Evelyn’s in trouble. Ghost at the apartment _ .”

 

It took no time at all for Danny to get there. Spencer nodded at him and hefted his sister away from the kitchen and onto the couch.

 

Soon, Memoro was in the thermos, and Danny was looking at his girlfriend with worry. “She should be waking up soon,” Spencer told Danny.

 

Blood red eyes slowly opened, looking at Danny, then at Spencer. “... Where am I?” She asked.

 

“You’re in your apartment, Lyn,” Spencer said softly.

 

“... Apartment? Lyn?” She asked. She looked extremely confused. “... Is that my name? Lyn?”

 

Danny frowned, pulling Spencer to the side. “What did you do?” He harshly whispered.

 

“I don’t know! It might’ve been the ghost!” Spencer shot back. “Though my electric attack probably didn’t help, I couldn’t just  _ force  _ the ghost to let go with my hands.”

 

“... So you shocked her,” he said slowly.

 

“Uh… Hello?” Evelyn asked. “Is… Is something wrong?”

 

“Let me try this, Danny,” Spencer said seriously. “I can see how much damage was done and how we can fix it.”

 

Danny nodded. “Alright. Try.”

 

Spencer frowned, grabbing Evelyn’s hand. “You’re going to hear my voice in your head, alright?” He asked. “A ghost did something to you, and we’re going to try and fix it.”

 

Evelyn looked confused but nodded. “Alright…”

 

Spencer looked into her mind, using their mental link to do so. Everything was just… Blank. Gone. But he felt something. Something that felt so… Evelyn-like. It was there but it also wasn’t it was hard to grasp.

 

Suddenly, he was forced out, and tumbled back into Danny. “She’s still in there,” he said confidently. “But I don’t know for how long. I couldn’t stay in for long, so we might already be losing her,” he continued.

 

“Let me go in-”

 

“No, Danny. I have a better idea. I can bring you  _ with _ me. I can’t reach her, but  _ you  _ might be able to,” Spencer said.

 

“... You can do that?”

 

Without answering, Spencer took Danny’s hand, then Evelyn’s. “This might feel weird.”

 

Closing his eyes, he repeated the same action, managing to bring Danny with him this time.  _ I can lead you to where she’s supposed to be, but it’s up to you to get her back,  _ Spencer told Danny.

 

_ Right, _ he replied.

 

Soon enough, they were at the place before where Spencer felt Evelyn.  _ You feel it? _

 

_ Yeah. So just, what, grab it? _

 

_ Exactly. Once you have it, you should know what to do next. _

 

Danny grabbed the feeling that was Evelyn. It was strong and weak, there and not, heavy and light. Pulling at it, he felt the same person he had grown to love seemingly fill his spirit. Her personality flooded her mind.

 

Both Spencer and Danny were forced out, but something seemed different about Spencer when they came out. He wasn’t awake, for one.

 

Evelyn groaned. “... What happened?” She looked towards her boyfriend and her brother. “... Danny? Spence?”

 

Danny hugged her tightly. “You’re back,” he said softly. “A ghost took your memories.”

 

“... Hello?” Spencer asked, looking at Danny and Evelyn.

 

“... And you let Spencer get you in there with him, right?” Evelyn asked, sitting up.

 

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. He said it was the better way of getting you back.”

 

Evelyn knelt down to meet Spencer’s gaze. “Spencer, do you remember me?”

 

“Should I?” He cocked his head to the side curiously. “Who are you? And who is he?”

 

“Spence… I’m Evelyn, I’m your sister. And this is Danny, my boyfriend,” she said. “His powers must’ve backfired on him,” she explained to Danny. “Instead of my memories being gone,  _ his  _ are gone. And I don’t have the ability to return them.”

 

“So he’s… Stuck like that?” Danny asked.

 

“Yeah… And who knows for how long. We can tell him stories, but who knows if they’ll stick,” she sighed. “You really did it this time, Spence,” she muttered.

 

“... I’m hungry,” Spencer suddenly said. “What do you have to eat here?”

 

Evelyn looked to Danny. “So, what pizza are we getting?” She asked.

 

“Just plain for him, pepperoni for us,” he answered, not knowing Spencer’s favorite food. Well, he’d have to learn now.

 

\--

 

A few days later, Spencer was enrolled at Casper High School and Evelyn was just getting home from her shift. Danny was already on the couch, watching TV. “Hey, Evelyn, I was wondering if you wanted to do something together?” He asked.

 

“Sure, can I just get changed first?” She asked with a smile.

 

He nodded, and soon she was in and out of her room. Out of her uniform and into a nice pink top, dark jeans, and sneakers.

 

“It’s downstairs,” he said with a smile, leading her down to a Vespa. A green one. A helmet hung from each handlebar.

 

“Remember to wear your helmet,” Danny said suddenly.

 

Walking to the blue one, Evelyn picked up her helmet, seeing a black box inside of it. Eyes wide, she reached in, taking the small box.

 

Minutes seemed to turn into hours as she couldn’t even comprehend what was going on. Was he going to…?

 

“Danny, is this-?” She couldn’t get the words out.

 

“Evelyn Geller, will you marry me?” He asked, looking at her.

 

“Oh, Danny, yes,” she hugged him tightly. She opened the box to see a rose gold ring with a pear-shaped diamond in it. “I would  _ love  _ to be your Mrs. Fenton,” she nuzzled his neck lovingly, she was just so excited.

 

\--

 

Planning the wedding was harder than expected. They planned for October at Lake Placid in New York. Their cake hadn’t been picked yet. The dress was all up to Evelyn while the tux was Danny’s job. They were inviting only a handful of people. Sam, Tucker, Danny’s parents, Spencer… Maybe even their dad, if they could get in contact with him.

 

Everything was, slowly, coming together. They had ten more months to get everything together.


	6. Famous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what time it is? MORE FLUFF. And all the thanks for this goes to christine.kim.524 for everything beautiful in this wedding! While this story has been told, there’s still a lot more planned, so stay tuned!

It was October in Lake Placid, New York. The trees were exploding with their color. The chairs were all set up. Danny was at the altar, looking a bit nervous. It was just him and the officiant up there right now.

 

Danny was wearing a black tux with a blue vest, blue tie, and blue handkerchief. He had on a white shirt under. He pulled at his collar a bit while he looked at their small audience. His sister, Jazz, looked great as always. His mom wore something fancy while his dad just put a bow over his jumpsuit. Sam and Tucker were there, dressed up as well.

 

Spencer was holding a pillow with the rings on it- two simple silver bands. The fourteen-year old looked nervous, his memory was mostly back now, at least.

 

The only one missing was Richard Geller- Spencer and Evelyn’s father. He was helping Evelyn get ready, and would be walking her down the aisle.

 

He had seen the man before. He had the same brown hair Evelyn had, and pale blue eyes. He looked like a professor, wearing a suit and tie with glasses framing his eyes. His face was lightly freckled and he was paler than Evelyn, but now matched his son’s skin tone.

 

The music started. An instrumental version of Thinking Out Loud. This was it, the moment of truth.

 

Evelyn started coming towards the group, wearing a mermaid style wedding dress. Her arm was hooked around her father’s. Her hair was down again, and curled. The fabric at the top would have been see-through had it not been for the fabric under it, causing only tiny bits of skin to be shown. The skirt under the dress started at her waist and went past her feet.

 

She looked absolutely  _ stunning _ .

 

As they made their way closer, Danny’s blush could be seen more. He knew how beautiful Evelyn looked.

 

Soon, Evelyn was at the altar and Richard was seated. The officiant started by welcoming everyone, then Tucker and Spencer did readings. Their intents were stated.

 

That was when the vows started. They had their own vows ready, which the officiant read off.

 

“Danny Fenton, do you take Evelyn Geller, to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead? Do you promise to walk by her side to the ends of the earth? To love, encourage, and support her in every endeavor? Do you commit to opening yourself up completely to her and share with her your entire being? To share her laughter as well as tears? Do you take her as your wife for now until the end of time?”

 

“I do,” Danny said, holding Evelyn’s hands.

 

“Evelyn Geller, do you take Danny Fenton, to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead? Do you promise to walk by his side to the ends of the earth? To love, encourage, and support him in every endeavor? Do you commit to opening yourself up completely to him and share with him your entire being? To share his laughter as well as tears? Do you take him as your wife for now until the end of time?”

 

“I do,” she said with a nod, smiling.

 

Spencer was up at the altar at this point with the rings.

 

“Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love,” the officiant said. “Danny, as you place this ring on Evelyn‘s finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today.”

 

“This ring,” he said, taking the ring from Spencer, “symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today,” he continued, sliding it onto Evelyn’s finger.

 

“Evelyn, as you place this ring on Danny‘s finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today.”

 

Evelyn carefully took the ring from Spencer. “This ring,” she stated softly, “symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today,” she continued, sliding it onto Danny’s finger.

 

The ceremony was almost over.

 

“Danny and Evelyn, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share your first kiss as husband and wife. Congratulations. Friends and family, I now present to you the newly married couple.”

 

Everyone started cheering and Evelyn kissed Danny right on the lips, which he returned passionately.

 

\--

 

After dinner, and cake, it was time to dance. And the first song was for the newly married couple.

 

The DJ started to play Perfect by Ed Sheeran and Beyonce, and the couple started to slow dance under the stars. Both looked extremely happy about this, and Evelyn started chuckling.

 

“What’s so funny?” Danny asked with a smile.

 

“When I first came to your dimension, I never pictured I would be here. I never pictured getting married… And now we’re here,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“I love you to,” he said, kissing her on the lips.

 

The song ended soon after, and then it was time for everyone else to dance. When Bubbly by Colbie Caillat came on, Richard came up to his daughter. “May I have this dance with my wonderful daughter?” The man said in his deep voice.

 

Evelyn giggled, taking his hand. “You may, daddy,” she said, standing up. The two started dancing, and Evelyn just waited for him to start.

 

“You know, I haven’t seen you or your brother in a long time… And now you’re getting married,” he said. “You grew up into a beautiful woman. Your mother would be so proud.”

 

“... I learned about mom, dad,” she said softly. “Where is she?”

 

Richard sighed. “She couldn’t go back with her people and she wouldn’t put me or you two in danger, so she went to her father’s planet,” he answered. “She never wanted to leave, but she felt she didn’t have a choice.”

 

“Well… As long as she’s happy where she is,” she said. “Just like I am.”

 

“Feel free to visit any time, sugar,” he said as the song ended. “You know you’re always welcome.”

 

“Or you… You could move here,” she suggested.

 

“Move here?” He asked. “But that would… I mean, I guess I could…”

 

Evelyn hugged her father. “I’d love it if you moved here.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” he chuckled.

 

\--

 

They decided to not go on a honeymoon, and things settled in quite nicely at the Geller-Fenton apartment. 

 

Three weeks after the wedding, though…

 

“Do I  _ really _ have to keep going to school, Evelyn?” Spencer asked his sister, frowning.

 

Evelyn had just woken up to Spencer getting ready. Her hair was a rats nest and she frowned. “Yes, Spencer. It’s to help keep up appearances,” she explained. She hadn’t been feeling the best and was worried something was wrong.

 

“Fine, fine, but can you help me with my homework when I get back?” He asked hopefully.

 

“I’ll  _ try _ ,” she pressed. “Now finish up, the bus will be here soon.”

 

“See ya Lyn, see ya Danny!” Spencer called, darting out the door.

 

Evelyn frowned as the bag next to the door was moved slightly. She had missed her period last week. She was just hoping it was a fluke, though she would be happy if she was…

 

Taking the item out of the bag and hiding it, she went to the bathroom and locked herself in. looking at the box, she sighed.

 

It was a pregnancy test.

 

She quickly took it and waited. And waited. She kept her eyes closed. She was too nervous to even look at it, which was probably a bad thing since she needed to know the answer so she could figure out what to do next.

 

Opening one eye, then the other, she looked at the small test in her hands.

 

Two pink lines.

 

The young woman promptly passed out on the bathroom floor with a THUMP!

 

Looks like they needed a new house now.

 

This family was going to be getting bigger.


End file.
